Première rencontre
by JessieTrager
Summary: Ceci est ma première histoire sur la série , mais aussi sur ce couple . Que ce passerait-il si au lieu de tomber sous le charme de la plus jeune des soeurs Halliwell , Cole tombait sous celui de Prue ? Qu'en adviendrait-il de sa mission ? Comment arrivera t-il a gerer ce trouble ?
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed , c'est la serie qui a bercer ma jeunesse . Je connais pratiquement tout les épisodes par coeur et je ne manque pas de revoir les rediff avec plaisir .**

**Comme beaucoup de personnes je pense , je suis une fan de Piper/Leo , qui represente le couple par excellence . Mais je suis également fan du couple Pheobe/Cole . Tout du moins jusqu'il y a peu .**

**Car il y a de cela quelques jours alors que la série est a nouveau retransmise , en pleine saison 3 , me vient une idée un peu saugrenue . Confirmer aprés avoir vu l'épisode ou Prue et Cole se retrouve en pleine épisode Western .**

**Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'écrire quelque chose , sur le couple le plus improbable de la serie . Aprés une rapide recherche qui c'est reveler quelque peu infructueuse , je me permet de me lançer dans une courte histoire pour commencer .**

_La triade fait appel au démon Balthazar pour aneantir le pouvoir des trois , sa mission : devenir le plus proche po__ssible des trois sorcières pour pouvoir les tuer plus facilement ._

_Entre les trois soeurs , seule Phoebe semble remplir __tout les crièéres . Piper étant amoureuse de son être de lumiére et Prue bien trop méfiante pour se laisser approcher facilement ._

_Balthazar se met donc en quête de séduire la plus jeune des soeurs . Et nous connaissons tous la suite de l'histoire ... __Mais et oui il y a un mais !_

_Si en les découvrant pour la premiére fois , ce n'était pas de Pheobe mais dePrue dont Cole tombait sous le charme ._

_Obliger d'obeir a la triade , il séduit Pheobe . Mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser a l'ainée des soeurs Halliwell , qui pour reprendre l'esprit de la série se méfie comme d'une guigne de lui ._

Un soir de la semaine , Bureau de Cole Turner .

Plonger dans le dossier Halliwell , Cole n'avait pas vu le temps passer . Tout devait être parfait , jusqu'au moindre petit détail .

Il s'agissait de son premier rendez-vous avec Phoebe , et celui-ci devait se dérouler le mieux possible . Il en dépendait de sa propre vie . Il ne devait pas échouer .

Depuis sa premiére rencontre avec la jeune sorciére la semaine derniére , il l'avait appelez deux fois . Demain soir était donc le soir ! Il allait devoir la séduire , lui montrer qu'il la trouvait attirante , désirable ...

Rien de bien difficile , Phoebe Halliwell était une jeune femme extrêmement séduisante , avec des formes génereuses et un regard envoûtant .

Et même démon , un homme restait un homme !

Tout aurait donc pu être extrêmement facile , même agréable ! Si le visage d'une autre sorciere tout aussi séduisante ne le hantait pas nuit et jour .

Totalement differante de sa soeur Prue Halliwell , avait sans le savoir provoquait le trouble chez Cole . Un trouble extrêmement dérangant et qui pouvait s'averer dangereux !

Il ne cessait de penser a ses magnifiques yeux vert , des yeux qui l'avait sonder ! Au contraire de sa soeur , elle c'était contenter de le saluer d'un hochement de tête , sans cesser de le fixer .

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal a se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Phoebe . Il l'avait trouver magnifique et n'avait eu qu'une envie la connaitre mieux .

Mais ce n'était pas le plan ! et si il insistait un peut trop il risquait d'éveiller ses soupçons et tout ceci ne serait vraiment pas bon pour lui .

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit brusquement de ses pensées .

- " Allô ? "

- " Cole ... " . Sa voix était douce presque hésitante

- " Bonsoir Phoebe , je pensais justement a vous ..." . Bon pas tout a fait , mais ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge .

- " Vraiment ? " . Elle sembla surprise , mais heureuse . Cela était décidement trop facile .

- " Oui , j'ai hâte de vous voir ..."

- " Que diriez vous de passez maintenant , j'ai le manoir pour moi toute seule ..."

Un rapide coup d'oeil a l'horloge mural , lui apprit qu'il était tard , trés tard . Il voulut refuser , avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le choix . Reculez l'écheance ne servirait a rien .

- " Je serais la dans 20 mn ..." .

- " Je vous attend " . Sa voix était entousiaste , un peut trop sans doute .

Sans doute était ce trop tôt pour envisager de passer la nuit ensemble . Quoi que , il avait beaucoup lu sur Phoebe , il la connaissait tout du moins en théorie .

L'idée de passer la nuit avec la sorciére , reveilla en lui une drôle de sensation .


	2. Chapter 2

Le manoir se tenait devant lui , imposant dans la pénombre de la nuit .

Il hésitait ! il n'hésitait jamais d'habitude . Il n'était pas non plus troubler d'habitude .

Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il n'était pas , avant . Avant cette mission , avant sa rencontre avec c'est sorciére .

Maintenant il était différant , presque humain ! Cela le dégoutait , il se dégoutait . Si la triade apprenait cela , cela signifirait la fin pour lui , il n'aurait pas de seconde chance .

Cette idée le fit frissonner et lui donna le courage necessaire d'allez sonner a la porte .

Aprés quelques secondes d'attente , Phoebe se tenait devant lui , un grand sourire au lévre .

- " Bonsoir ..." sa voix était chaude , un brin sensuel .

- " Bonsoir ..." répeta t-il comme un pantin .

- " Entrez ..." lui proposa t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte . "

Timidement , presque impressionner il hésita . Réaction qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver prodigieusement . Il devrait être fier de pouvoir être la , de pouvoir avoir était aussi loin .

- " Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? " demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine .

- " Un verre d'eau ..." demanda t-il l en la suivant , la gorge séche .

Sur ces garde , il suivait chaque mouvement de cette derniere .

- " Phoebe ..." appela une voix qui bien qu'impensable , fit battre son coeur un peu plus fort .

Les pas se rapprochérent rapidement et en a peine quelque secondes il se retrouva nez a nez avec une petite brune au yeux vert , diablement séduisante dans sa petite robe noire , qui mettait ses formes en valeurs , qui le sonda a nouveau comme si elle chercher a percer le moindre de ses secrets .

- " Désoler je ne voulez pas déranger ..." . Même sa voix avait quelque chose de différant , elle émettait des vibrations , des vibrations qui le rendaient nerveux

- " Je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous avec ce David ? " Celle de Phoebe par contre avait tout d'un coup perdu de son enthousiaste . L'arrivée inopinée de sa soeur , avait apparament contrarier ses plans .

- " Il n'est pas venu ..."

Un peu a l'écart , j'écoutais avec interet leurs conversations . Mais alors que son regard aurais du se posez sur Phoebe , Il ne pouvais m'empêcher de lancer de rapide coup d'oeil a sa grande soeur .

Cette dernière sembla a peine s'être rendu compte de sa présence , faisant comme si il n'était pas dans la même pièce . Ce qui il devait bien se l'avouer avait quelque chose d'assez irritant .

- " Je suis désolée ma chérie , ce type est un abrutit ..." Pour le coup il était entièrement d'accord avec Phoebe , quelle personne censé , poserait un lapin a une jeune femme comme elle . Surement pas lui ...

Cachant difficilement le trouble que cette révèlation venait d'avoir sur lui , il se tassa le plus possible sur lui-même , cherchant le moyen de s'en allez le plus vite possible .

La présence de Prue l'exaltait , autant quelle la mettait mal a l'aise . C'était une sorciére trés intelligente , qui ne tarderait pas a découvrir sa véritable nature si il s'en approchait un peu trop prêt .Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle , il avait rendez-vous avec sa soeur et non avec elle .

Phoebe ouvrait son coeur plus facilement , elle faisait confiance . Prue était pratiquement toujours sur ses gardes . Méfiante , elle fonctionnait a l'instinct et son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance .

- " Je crois que je devrais vous laissez ..." . Il recula de quelques pas en arriére , deja prêt a franchir la porte . Phoebe sembla dèçu , mais garda le silence .

- " Vous pouvez rester , Je vous laisse tranquille , je vais dans ma chambre ..." . Son regard c'était a nouveau poser sur lui , pour la deuxième fois et a nouveau il se retrouva comme un adolescent devant ces premiers émois . Il la vis s'avançer vers lui et instinctivement son corps entier frémis . Une douce odeur de vanille lui parvint et il déglutit péniblement .

Il se retient difficilement d'enlacez sa taille , découvrant avec stupeur qu'il mourrait d'envie de connaitre le gout de ses lêvres . Une intense décharge le parcourut de part en part , alors que cette derniere se tenait a présent devant lui inconsciente du trouble quelle venait de lui provoquait .

- " Pardon ..." . Sa voix quelque peu irritée le sortis de sa torpeur et il ne put que reculer de quelque pas . La laissant passez .

- " Est-ce que tout vas bien ? " Phoebe le regardait étrangement . Il se psalmodiait interieurement d'être aussi bête . Avait-elle vu son trouble , en connaissait-elle la raison ? Il esperait que non !

Il devait se reprendre , faire plus attention ! Ou sinon il ficherait tout par terre . Même Phoebe se rendrait compte du piége .

- " Bien sur ... " . Il tenta de faire bonne figure et s'approcha lentement d'elle . Elle sembla se détendre et lui sourit lascivement . Il se rappela soudain pourquoi il était la et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible .

Il la sentit se laissez totalement allez dans la chaleur de ses bras et entreprit d'approfondir leurs baisers .

Leurs langues se mélant ensemble dans une lente danse . C'était bon , elle embrassait divinement et pendant un cour instant il se sentit bien . Avant qu'une petite voix lui glisse au creu de l'oreille que quelque sois la saveur des baisers de la jeune sorcière ceux de Prue devait être bien meilleure .

- " Viens ..." . Il la suivit docilement dans les escaliers , jusqu'a sa chambre . Tentant de faire abstraction a tout ce qui n'était pas Phoebe .

Langoureusement , Lascivement ! il lui fit l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit . Tentant de noyer ses émotions dans chacun de ses baisers . Mais dés qu'il s'avisait de fermer les yeux , savourant l'instant . Il ne voyait plus qu'un corps .Une peau bien plus claire , des cheveux plus longs et sombre et des yeux bien plus vert .

Il se mordit la langue de peur de lacher son nom , quand le plaisir soudain le prit .


	3. Chapter 3

La triade commencait a trouver le temps long , deja trois mois qu'il était sur cette mission . Sa relation avec Phoebe avait évoluer , certes . Tout de fois pas aussi vite qu'il aurait fallut .

Pourtant il essayait , il faisait tout ! Mais a chaque fois ce trouble qu'il ressentait pour l'ainée des soeurs Halliwell revenait le torturer , il n'avait cesser de grandir , jusqu'a devenir un frein a sa mission .

Il ne cessait de penser a elle , de la vouloir , de la goûter . Même les baisers et les caresses de Phoebe n'arrivait plus a le dérider .

Il devait faire quelque chose , il devait y mettre un frein .

Un soir alors qu'il commencait a desesperer trouver une solution , elle lui apparut enfin comme une évidence .

Il devait la tuer , il devait tuer Prue Halliwell ...

Oui c'était ce qu'il devait faire ! Aprés tout irais mieux , tout irais enfin comme avant . La triade serait même satisfaite .

A quoi bon continuer cette mascarade avec Phoebe , il allait faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début . Ceux pourquoi il était fait , ceux en quoi il exellait : le meurtre .

Ne restait plus qu'a trouver comment et il serait enfin libre ...


	4. Chapter 4

Plus que quelques jours et tout serait enfin terminer . Il avait soumis son plan a la triade qui avait accepter de l'aider . Lui confiant une potion quelque peu particuliére .

Trés rare et connu de peu de démons et de sorciéres . Elle annule toute magie , chez la personne qui l'ingére . Le piége étant sans doute que les effets ne sont que temporaire .

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance . Balthazar n'avait besoin que de quelques secondes pour tuer celle qui hantait ses rêves au point de le rendre pratiquement fou .

Il fallait juste trouver un moyen d'attirer cette dernière dans son piége et le tour serait jouer , elle serait a sa merci ...

Il mit son plan a exécution deux jours plus tard . Il était déjà tard et la nuit était tomber depuis longtemps . Il avait guetter sa proie toute la journée , se délectant de chacun de ses mouvements . Il apprécia bien malgrés lui , la chaleur de ses sourires , bien qu'aucun ne lui sois adresser .

Oh non pas de sourire pour lui , elle préferait le fusiller du regard ou tout simplement le fixer longuement , sans rien laisser paraître de ses émotions .

Elle était pourtant si belle quand elle souriait ...

Mais ce soir tout serais enfin terminer ! Une fois morte elle cesserait enfin de le hanter ...

Cette derniere venait de se garer devant le club de sa soeur , sans perdre de temps il la suivit .

Il la vit se diriger vers Piper , discutait avec elle . De la ou il se tenait , il avait une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein . Et comme a chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence , il se sentit différant , nerveux , humain .

Une colére sombre s'empara de lui et il rongea plus avidement son frein , guettant le meilleur moment pour fondre sur sa proie .

Ce qui ne tarda guere . Il la regarda s'asseoir au bar et commander une boisson au barman .

C'était le moment pour lui d'agir , il s'avança lentement vers elle . Prenant plaisir a la regarder , a savourer sa beauté .

Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et ses mains devenirs moitent . Il eu soudain l'impression d'allez a un premier rendez-vous et cela l'en énerva que davantage .

Il n'était pas ici pour la draguer , mais belle et bien pour la tuer .

Mue par une impulsion subite , comme si elle savait qu'il était la depuis le début . Elle se retourna face a lui et plongea dans son regard comme elle en avait l'habitude .

Il tenta de lire la moindre émotion sur son visage , mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une légere surprise de le trouver la , si prés d'elle .

- " Bonsoir ..." . La salua t-il en s'asseyant a ses côtés , faisant un rapide signe au serveur .

- " Un whisky ..."

Elle ne répondit rien , se contentant de lui jeter un rapide coup d'oeil , avant de replonger dans ses pensées .

- " Je vous déranges peut-être ? " Finit-il par lui demander , plus par politesse que par réel envie de s'en allez . Ce soir c'était son soir .

- " C'est un lieu public ..." Concéda t-elle a lui dire .

Juste quelques mots et d'y sur un ton sec , preuve de son inimités pour lui . Mais cela ne l'arrêta en rien , bien au contraire . Le son de sa voix avait éveillait le même désir qu'il avait ressentis quand Phoebe l'avait inviter au manoir pour la premiére fois .

Il allait devoir se montrer patient si il voulait arriver a ses fins .

L'occasion se presenta une poignée de minutes plus tard , quand un parfait inconnu l'invita a danser .

Il ressentis un sentiment extrêmement dérangeant le tenailler , mais il tenait la l'instant unique qui ne se représenterais peut-être pas deux fois .

Profitant du fait quelle lui tournait le dos , il sortit de sa poche la fiole et en vida le contenu dans son verre .

Il n'avait plus qu'a attendre , placide comme si de rien n'était . Même si intérieurement il ressentait une profonde exaltation le gagnait .

Les dés étaient lancés ...


	5. Chapter 5

Il la vit se rasseoir a ses côtés , sans pour autant lui jeter le moindre regard . Mais pour une fois cela ne le dérangea pas . Il attendait paisiblement le bon moment .

Il la regarda vider son verre , les yeux mi-clos . Déglutissement difficilement devant cette image hautement érotique .

Il aurait voulu gouter la saveur de son cocktail a même ses lêvres . Peut-être le fera t-il plus tard , quand ils seront seuls , comme dédomagement de tout ce quelle lui a fait endurer .

- " Un autre pour la jeune femme ..." demanda t-il au barman qui se tenait en face d'eux

Elle daigna enfin le regarder , fronçant les sourcils .

- " Pourquoi ? " Brutal , sec ! la question fusa avant même que le précieux verre ne lui sois amenes .

- " Pourquoi pas ! " lui rétorqua t-il dans un sourire , qu'il n'avait pu retenir .

- " Merci ..." finit-elle par dire .

- " Vous savez que c'est quelques mots , sont la plus longue conversation que nous n'ayons jamais eu ..." lui fit-il remarquer en continuant de sourire bêtement.

Plus qu'une mono-syllable , il avait enfin construit une phrase . Une vrai de vrai , avec sujet , verbes , complétement , et tout et tout ...

Il s'attendait a une remarque sarcastique de sa part , pour avoir oser le lui faire remarquer . Au lieu de cela un délicieux sourire illumina ses traits et son regard se fit légerement plus doux .

Il ressentit cette évenement comme un choc , auquel rien ne l'avait préparer . Et il sus en cet instant qu'il serait incapable de la tuer .

Ils continûames de discuter une bonne partie de la soirée , Prue ne sembla pas s'aperçevoir quelle avait était droguer a son insu et que ses pouvoirs étaient en sommeils pour plusieurs heures .

Il passa un excellent moment , le meilleur depuis longtemps . Elle lui accorda a nouveau un sourire qui l'ébranla davantage . Mais derriere le masque , au fond de son regard , il sus quelle était toujours sur ses gardes .

Voila pourquoi la triade , ne voulait pas qu'il s'en approche ! quelques sois le nombres de sourires et de mots doux quelle vous accordez , Prue Halliwell était toujours sur le qui-vive .

Mais il était trop tard pour songer a faire demi-tour . Aussi déraisonnable que cela sois , il était accro a cette sorciére et a aucune autre .

- " Merci pour la soirée ..." Sa voix suave le tira de ses pensées et il la vit a contre-coeur se lever .

- " Vous partez déja ? " demanda t-il brusquement , sans réflechir . Il passait un si bon moment .

Elle le fixa quelque peu interdite , surprise par le ton qu'il avait employer . Quelque peu desesperer , comme si ils ne se reveraient jamais . Ce qui n'était pas possible vu qu'il sortait avec sa soeur .

- " Il se fait tard !" lui fait-elle remarquer .

Effectivement la boite commençait a se vider , et sa montre annonçait plus de deux heures du matin .

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer , il aurait voulu que cela continue pour toujours .

- " Dans ce cas , laissez moi vous raccompagnez ..." proposa t-il en l'aidant a mettre sa veste comme un parfait gentleman .

- " Je suis venu en voiture ..." rétorqua t-elle surprise par son geste . Aucun des hommes avec qui elle était sortis jusque la , ne c'était montrer aussi prévenant .

- " Il ne me reste plus qu'a m'incliner ..." Abdiqua t-il finalement , mais juste pour ce soir . Il était bien décides a revenir la voir dés demain et les autres jours .

Plus que l'envie de la tuer , il avait envie de la connaitre , de passer du temps avec elle . Et plus que tout il avait envie de l'embrasser , la serrer contre lui .

Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affolait . Il allait au devant de grand ennui . Des demain , la triade ne manquerait pas de lui demander des comptes , ils se rendraient vite compte qu'il avait laisser déliberement s'échapper une occassion de la tuer .

Et que bien pire encore , il n'avait plus aucune envie de le faire .

Il l'a regarda s'éloigner , l'esprit et le coeur en déroute . Il esperait avoir l'occassion de la revoir , avant que la Triade ne mette un terme définitif a son contrat .


	6. Chapter 6

La triade n'accorde pas de seconde chance . Il ne s'en était sortis que de justesse . Mais a quel prix et pourquoi faire ?

Obliger de tuer la triade pour s'en sortir , il était devenu un Paria . Des chasseurs de primes n'allaient pas tarder a être a ses trousses .

Tout ça pourquoi ? Ou plutôt pour qui ? Il avait l'impression de devenir fou . Seulement deux jours c'étaient écouler depuis cette fameuse soirée au club et toute sa vie venait de basculer , dans un abime sans fond .

Ses yeux verts ne cessaient de le hanter , ne lui laissant aucun répit . Il n'y avait pourtant rien pour lui . Qu'un simple mirage , une attirance même pas réciproque.

Il ne pouvait plus retourner en enfer , et si jamais il s'avissait de tenter quoi que ce sois du côté des soeurs , il se ferait tuer avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvir la bouche .

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit ou il se sentait encore un peu en sécurite . Son ancien appartement . Il ne savait pas si il était encore sur , si il allait tomber directement dans un piége . A vrai dire il s'en moquait .

A peine était-il sortis du caveau ou il se cachait , qu'il se fit attaquer par un démon . La boule d'énergie l'atteint de plein fouet a l'estomac .

La douleur était intolérable , il lui resta juste assez de force pour s'éclipser .


	7. Chapter 7

Tout était calme , tranquille . C'était a se demander si ses dernieres 24h venait d'avoir lieu .

Peut-être que si il fermait les yeux un cour instant , tout redeviendrait normal . Une douleur sourde acheva de lui ramener les pieds . Tout ceci était bien réel .

Il avait tout donner , tout sacrifier , pour les beau yeux d'une sorciére qui n'avait jamais daigner le moindre regard et qui se moquerait bien de son malheur .

Que ferait-elle si elle découvrait qui il était vraiment . Elle le vaincrait bien sur ! Qu'est ce quelle chercherait a comprendre d'un démon sois disant tomber sous son charme .

A vrai dire lui non plus ne comprenait rien . Il voulait juste que tout ceci s'arrete . Il voulait revenir a l'instant ou elle lui avait souris pour la premiere fois , cet instant ou il avait décider que la tuer serait trop dur .

Fallait-il être idiot , pour avoir laisser son côté humain prendre le dessus . Ne serait-ce qu'un cour instant . Voila ou tout cela l'avait mener .

Il tenait a peine sur ses jambes , tellement la douleur était intenable . Il allait pourtant devoir faire avec . Il n'avait qu'une envie s'allonger sur son lit et ce laissait allez .

Un coup frapper a la porte , le fit brusquement tressailir . Lui arrachant un grognement .

Il se traina péniblement jusqu'a la porte , prêt a tuer n'importe qui se trouvant derriére .

- " Cole ..."

Ou peut-être pas !

- " Prue ..." murmura t-il avant de s'écrouler , s'effondrant dans les bras de la fameuse sorciére par qui tout était arriver .

Revenant peu a peu a lui , il se rendit compte qu'il était allonger sur son lit , le torse nu . Un immense bandage barrer sa taille , mais cela suffisait tout juste a maintenir l'hémorragie .

Il crut tout d'abord avoir tout réver , il ne se rappelait de rien . Sauf d'une chose , mais qui ne pouvait être vrai sinon il serait deja mort .

- " Comment vous sentez vous ? " demanda une voix séche , dur , cassante .

- " Vous ..." murmura t-il trop affaibli pour achevez sa phrase .

- " Vous avez meilleure mine que tout a l'heure ... mais sans doute ai ce du au sang de démon ..." la même voix dur ne lui laissa pas le moindre répit .

Soudain il la vit , ses yeux lançaient des éclairs . Elle était folle de rage , s'en était a ce demander pourquoi il était encore en vie .

- " Pourquoi ? " grogna t-il en tentant de se redresser . A son tour la colére le submerger . C'était a cause d'elle si il en était la , si tout le monde voulait sa mort . Si il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même .

- " Vous osez posais la question , Balthazar ? " demanda t-elle , mettant bien en évidence que son identité n'avait plus rien de secret .

- " Phoebe ! " murmura t-il , comme si le prénom de la jeune femme était une évidence .

- " Elle vous cherche partout , elle croit qu'il vous ai arrivez quelques choses ... elle vous aime ..." Elle cracha les derniers mots comme si c'est dernier lui avait bruler la bouche .

Que devait-il répondre a ceci ! Il préfera garder le silence .

- " Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas tués ? " demanda t-elle brusquement . Elle c'était rapprocher du lit , les poings sur les hanches , son regard plantés dans le sien . Elle n'en démordrait pas .

- " Pas pu ..." bafouilla t-il semi-conscient , mais elle s'en moquait , elle ne cessait de l'embéter a vouloir des réponses a tout . Elle était vivante aprés tout pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'en contenter .

- " Pourquoi ? " Insista t-elle se penchant vers lui .

Ses yeux verts semblaient le narguer . Elle se tenait si prés de lui qu'une douce odeur de vanille , vient narger ses sens .

Il ne voulait pas lui dire , mais il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer . Aprés tout qu'avez t-il a perdre . Il n'avait plus rien .

- " Pour vous ..." répondit-il en se redressant , s'emparrant brusquement de cette bouche si tentatrice qui l'avait narger tant de fois .

La sensation se trouva étre bien meilleure que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginer . Profitant de l'effet de surprise , il approndit le baiser , mélangeant sa langue avec la sienne .

Ce qui eu pour effet de déclancher une réaction virulente de la part de cette derniére . La giflle sonnante qu'il se reçut , aurait assomer n'importe qui .

- " Comment osez vous ? " hurla t-elle bouillonant de rage en s'essuyant la bouche comme si ce dernier avait la rage .

- " J'ose c'est tout ..." rétorqua t-il trop fatiguer pour lui fournir une meilleure explication .

Il était a deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes , la seule chose qu'il le faisait encore tenir éveiller était la présence de cette sorciére . Il était comme un drogué en manque . Il voulait profiter d'elle jusqu'au dernier moment .

Elle sembla sonner par sa répartie car elle ne trouva rien a dire , elle semblait troubler . Il aurait voulu lui en demander la raison , mais il n'avait plus de force sauf celle de la regarder .

Ses yeux refusaient de se fermer , posés sur la silhouette de la jeune femme , il l'a regardait comme si cela devait être la derniére fois .

Soudain , il la vit se diriger vers son sac et en sortir son portable . Il reconnut trés nettement la voix de Phoebe a l'autre bout du fil .

Il aurait voulu lui dire de raccrocher , il aurait voulu lui dire quelle était la seule qu'il voulait voir . Au lieu de cela il préfera garder le silence . Tout ceci était surréealiste .

- " Raméne Leo ..." entendit-il avant de la voir raccrocher .

- " Vous allez me tuez ? " demanda t-il finalement , rompant le silence pesant qui c'était installer .

Mais cette derniere refusa de lui adresser la parole , elle partit s'installer vers la fenêtre . Dos a lui .

- " Prue ..." grogna t-il en se redressant .

Il voulait profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble , il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite . Mais elle ne lui répondit toujours pas .

Tenace , il se releva péniblement et marcha vers elle .

- " Il faut peut-être le pouvoir des trois pour vous vaincre , mais dans votre état je ne suis pas sur que vous ayez envie de volez a travers la piéce ..." siffla t-elle sans se donner la peine de se retourner .

- " Je prend le risque ..." rétorqua t-il , se tenant juste derriere elle . Il mourrait d'envie de poser sa main sur son bras , il voulait qu'il la regarde en face . Mais il avait également trés mal et la menace de faire un vol plané , trés peu tentante .

- " Sil vous plait ..." murmura t-il abattu

- " Je ne savais pas que les démons pouvaient suppliait ..." rétorqua t-elle d'un ton méprissant .


	8. Chapter 8

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase , il l'attrapa brutalement par l'épaule la faisant pivoter violament vers lui . Trop rapidement pour que cette derniere n'ai une chance d'utiliser ses pouvoirs .

- " Tout ça c'est votre faute ..." Cria t-il fou de rage . " Vous êtes partous , dans ma tête , dans mon coeur , même dans mes rêves ... je n'arrétes pas de pensez a vous ... vous croyez que c'est drôle pour un démon ... vous croyez que c'est ce que je veux ..." Les cris c'étaient transformer en hurlement , Prue le regardait figer , silencieuse .

Ses lêvres s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise de cet aveux tellement innatendu .

Un semblant d'invite que Cole accueillit avec délectation . A nouveau ses lêvres se joignirent a celle de la sorcière et a nouveau la même sensation l'envahis .

Un état de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais connu . C'était tellement doux, tellement bon , qu'il en voulu plus , beaucoup plus .

A nouveau surprise par cette attaque inhabituel , Prue ne ce débattit pas tout de suite . Cole en profita pour s'emparrer des ses poignets , se rappelant sa menace .

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui , elle voulut arracher sa bouche de la sienne , mais il l'en empécha a nouveau .

Il glapit de joie , tellement les sensations qu'ils l'ensevelissait étaient merveilleuse .

Un coup frapper a la porte , le reconnecta brusquement a la réalité . Il mit lentement fin au baiser , en cueuillant un dernier plus tendrement sur la lévre inferieur de Prue , qui trop chambouler par ce qui venait de se passer se laissa faire sans rien dire .

Une impression d'immense vide , s'emparra soudain de lui , quand dernier rempart a leurs étreinte il détacha ses mains de ses poignets .

Profitant de sa liberté retrouvé , Prue s'éloigna rapidement de lui et alla ouvrir la porte . Trop contente de cette interruption inopinés .

- " Cole ..." La voix de Phoebe se rapprocha rapidement , elle se précipita vers lui rapidement . Elle enlaça tendrement sa taille , mais ce n'était pas pareil , la sensation était différante , ce n'étais pas Prue . Maintenant qu'il avait gouter au fruits défendu , il était hors de question pour lui de retourner vers Phoebe .

Cette derniere semblait véritablement inquiéte pour lui , plus loin il pouvait voir Piper en pleine discusion avec Prue . Allait-elle lui dire ce qui venait de se passer était-elle en train de lui dire que le démon que j'étais avait voler deux baisers a sa soeur , en un laps de temps relativement cour et qu'il recommencerait des qu'il en aurait a nouveau l'occassion .

Pour cloturer le convoit exeptionnel , qui venait de faire son entré dans son appartement , Leo apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte . A la façon qu'il avait de le regarder , il su que ce dernier était au courant de tout .

- " Qu'est-ce qui c'est passais , Prue a dit que tu étais blesses ? " La voix de Phoebe emplis d'angoissance , l'obligea a reporter son regard sur elle .

Elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue , le contact avait quelque chose de dérangeant . Il recula de quelques pas déstabilises .

Etaient-ils la pour le tuer , le sauver ? Prue ne cessait de le fusiller du regard . Mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour son aveu et ses baisers ou tout simplement parcequ'il était un démon qui c'était joué d'eux .

- " Vous lui dites ou je m'en charge ..." Le son de sa voix était sans appel , son regard figés dans le sien , comme elle en avait l'habitude , elle attendait .

Se rendait-elle compte que ses lévres étaient encore gonfles par l'ardeur dont il avait fais preuve , que ses joues étaient encore légerement rosés et que ses longs cheveux étaient en bataille .

Lui il le voyait , il ne voyait quelle d'ailleurs . Son besoin , son désir d'elle du d'ailleurs transparaitre dans son regard , car elle parut soudain gêner et détourna le regard .


	9. Chapter 9

- " Mon nom est Balthazar , j'ai était envoyer par la triade pour vous approchez et vous tuez ... seulement comme j'ai échouez , elle a voulu en finir avec moi , pour leurs échappait j'ai du les tues et depuis je suis pourchassais par des chasseurs de prime ..." Il énonca les faits avec plus de facilité qu'il ne pensait . Cela ne sembla pas être important , comme si il était en train de réciter la liste des courses .

Tous garderent le silence , Phoebe le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la premiére fois . Et pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui il se reçut une gifle magistrale , mais cette fois pas pour les mêmes raisons .

Il s'en voulut de faire souffrir Phoebe , tout du moins il s'en voulait car cela faisait souffrir Prue .

C'était difficile de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait . Les émotions humaines lui étaient étrangéres , malgrés son côté humain , il avait peu l'habitude d'en ressentir .

Et en peu de temps , elles c'étaient comme décuplés . La douleur de Phoebe , l'incomprehansion et la colére de Prue .

Il vit cette derniére partir aprés sa soeur , qui venait de quitter l'appartement en trombe .

Leo lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit . Il regnait dans la piéce un silence pesant , mais il ne fit cette fois rien pour détendre l'atmosphére .

- " C'est tout ce que je peux faire , je n'ai reussi qu'a guérir votre côté humain ..."

Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête , troublé qu'un être de lumiére ai accepter de le soigner .

- " Ne vous méprenez pas , nous vous laissons en vie pour Phoebe , elle souffre a cause de vous , nous ne voulons pas alourdir davantage sa peine ... mais approchez vous de l'une de nous et nous n'hésiterons pas a vous détruire ... " La voix était dur , cassante comme celle de Prue . Sans doute était ce la façon dont elle le regardait , mais il sus que Piper n'hésiterais pas a mettre sa menace a executions .

- " Non ..." Ne put-il s'empecher de rétorquer . A quoi beau lui mentir , il tenterait de parler a Prue quoi qui lui en coute .

- " Comment ..." La surprise se peignit sur ses traits , mais aussi la méfiance .

- " Je ne peux pas ..."

-" Oh si vous pouvez et vous le ferez ..." sa voix a nouveau vibra sous la colére . " Nous avons une formule pour vous vaincre , ainsi qu'un morceau de votre chair ..." ajouta t-elle en désigant le pansement . " Nous vous accordons de restez en vie pour Phoebe , vous n'en n'aurez pas plus ..."

- " Je ne veux pas Phoebe , je veux Prue ..." La coupa t-il , la phrase tomba comme un couperet , rendant l'air encore plus irespirable .

Il vit quelle était choquer , mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre .

- " Vous n'êtes qu'un beau salaud , mais pour Phoebe je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu ... vous savez Phoebe , la soeur que vous avez si bien manipules quelle est tombes follement amoureuse de vous " .

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie , il crut que cela en était terminer , mais il la vit se retourner .

- " Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez a Prue et ou va vous menez ce petit jeu , mais je vous conseille de faire attention , il se pourrait bienqu'a se frotter a elle vous vous y brulier les ailes ..."

Sa menace lançée elle claqua violament la porte , accompagner par son petit-ami.


	10. Chapter 10

Dix jours c'était passais depuis sa derniere rencontre avec les soeurs . Dix longs jours ou il avait jongles entre se cacher de tout ceux qui voulait sa peau et soigner sa blessure .

Le dernier point allez beaucoup mieux , il ne restait pratiquement aucune trace . Quand au premier c'était une autre histoire , il en était déja a son troisiemes chasseur de prime .

Il avait changer d'appartement , il avait trouver un charmant pavillon a deux pas des sorciéres .

En parlant de sorciére , Prue le hantait toujours autant . La chaleur de ses baisers lui manquait , il avait faim d'elle , de sa peau , de son regard .

Il était tellement dépendant d'elle qu'il s'en effrayait lui même .

Il tenta de la recontactez un soir , ou le besoin d'elle était a son paroxisme . Le soin de sa voix était une douce torture .

Il n'eut qu'a murmurer son prénom , pour quelle le reconnaise . Sans lui laissez le temps de s'expliquer elle lui racrocha au nez . Provoquant une immense colére chez Cole.

Il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou si il ne pouvait pas la voir , ni même lui parlez . Se laissant allez a ses instincts , il se dirigea vers le manoir situes a moins d'un kilométre de chez lui .

Il voulait juste la voir enfin , même de loin . D'un mouvement agile il se dirigea vers l'arriere de la maison . Cette derniere semblait vide .

Il vit une faible lumiére provenant de l'étage , il espera que ce fuse elle . Escaladant rapidement les branches d'un arbre . La fenêtre du couloir était légerement entrouverte .

Il en profita et pénetra a l'interieur . A pas de velour il se dirigea vers la chambre de Prue . Cette derniere était vide , mais de la musique provenait de la salle de bain adjacente .

Il régnait dans la petite piéce une douce pénombre , il y avait des bougies partout et une entetante odeur de vanille .

Il n'eut pas besoin de la voir , pour savoir que c'était elle , paisiblement allonger dans un bain moussant .

Que devait-il faire , rentrer un peu plus dans la piéce , ou bien l'attendre dans la chambre ?

Le besoin de la revoir fut le plus fort , et le plus doucement qu'il pouvait il pénetra totalement dans la piéce .

La tête dodelinant sur le côté , elle semblait dormir . Il l'admira un long moment avant que cette derniere ne se reveille lentement .

Il se rappel encore du regard outragés et du cri d'effroi quelle lança quand elle se rendit compte de qui se tenait la devant elle , dans sa maison , dans sa salle de bain .

- " Sortez d'ici ..." Hurla t-elle en attrapant un immense drap de bain . Il la vit se redressez pour s'enroulez totalement dedant .

Il aurait sans doute du bouger , tout du moins dire quelque chose .

Il se senti décoller du sol et atterir lourdement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Elle était diablement séduisante , a moitier nu devant lui , ses longs cheveux ruisselants et sa peau parsemés de milliard petites gouttes d'eau .

- " Je ne cesse de pensez a toi ..." Il ne devait certainement plus être trés net , mais c'était les seuls mots qui lui étaient venu , et ce n'était que la pur vérité .

- " Vous êtes complétement cinglés ... " Le son de sa voix était aussi dur que de la glace , il aurait du se montrer vexer , mais il n'y arrivait pas , trop heureux de la revoir .

Il la vit serrer davantage sa serviette d'une main , tendis que de l'autre elle l'envoya valser a travers le couloir du premier étage .

Alors que pour la troisieme fois en quelques minutes il l'a vit lever le bras , pret a l'envoyer promener a nouveau , il l'attrapa violament par la taille et la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur .

La force de l'impact lui coupa momentanement le souffle et il en profita pour plonger dans la chaleur de son cou , la ou l'odeur de sa peau était la plus forte .

Il la sentis se débattre de toute ces forces , mais elle était piéger entre lui et le mur .

- " Reculez ..." s'énerva t-elle en frappant durement sa poitrine , sa main tenta de saisir une poignée de cheveux . Elle voulez qu'il s'éloigne d'elle , la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau avait quelque chose de dérangeant .

Mais il refusa obstinément , allant même jusqu'a la garder encore plus serrer contre lui .

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait , il savait juste qu'il ne voulait plus la quitter .


	11. Chapter 11

Sans lui demander son avis il s'emparra de sa bouche , mélant rapidement sa langue avec la sienne . Il poussa un gémissement de joie .

Il la sentait combattre encore et toujours , a un tel point qu'il saisit brusquement ses poignets pour les tenirs contre le mur .

- " Sil vous plait ..." Sa voix n'était plus aussi dur , elle se faisait même suppliante .

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et ce qu'il y vit ne lui plus pas . Une réelle terreur avait envahis ses traits .

Il ne voulait pas , il ne voulait pas quelle ai peur de lui .

-" Je suis désolé ..." Murmura t-il en posant son front sur le sien . " Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça ..."

Il tenta de se retenir de venir a nouveau réclamer ces lévres . Alors que c'était la seule chose a laquelle il pensait .

Il la voulait tout de suite , maintenant . Mais elle non .

- " Ne me déteste pas ..." Gémit-il au creu de son oreille .

- " Lachez moi ..." Croassa t-elle en tentant a nouveau de s'échapper .

- " Dit moi que tu ne me détestes pas ..." Répeta t-il comme si il ne l'avais pas entendu .

- " Je ne vous detestes pas ..." Murmura t-elle en cessant de se battre . " Sil vous plait ..."

Il s'avait quelle mentait , mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir d'autre tout du moins pour le moment .

- " Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? " Sa voix était hésitante , il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demander , alors qu'il connaissait déja la réponse .

- " Oui ..." répondit-elle d'un hochement de tête , le suppliant du regard .

Il était blesser , il ne voulait pas que les choses se déroulent de cette maniére . Il ne pensait pas lui sauter dessus , il voulait juste la revoir . Mais cela avait était plus fort que lui .

- " D'accord ..." acquiessa t-il . " Mais avant je voudrais une chose , une seule et unique chose ..."

Il ne savait pas d'ou lui était venu cette idée folle , il ne savait même pas si elle accepterait , mais il le voulait tellement . C'était même plus , il en avait besoin .

- " Quoi ? " demanda t-elle d'une voix cassée . Elle semblait si apeurés , si triste qu'il hésita . Mais l'envie ce fut a nouveau la plus forte .

- " Un baiser ..." Murmura t-il en dévorant des yeux ses lévres entrouvertes .

- " Il me semble que vous avez déja était servis de ce côté la ..." Fulmina t-elle toute colére et dignité retrouvé . Tentant a nouveau de lui échapper .

- Non ..." s'écria t-il en la plaquant a nouveau contre le mur . " Tu ne comprend pas , je veux que cela sois toi qui m'embrasse ..."

Elle secoua la tête négativement la tête plusieurs fois , ruant encore des hanches pour se libérer .

- " Pourquoi moi ? " finit-elle par demander , voyant que je ne la lacherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je lui réclamer .

Excellente question , aprés trois mois a y réflechir il me semblait enfin avoir trouver la réponse , rester a savoir si elle était prête a l'entendre .

- " Parce que je t'aime ..." Murmura t-il en lui souriant tendrement .

Sa respiration se coupa soudainement , son regard se fit inquisiteur , cherchant a tout pris le piége , mais il n'y en avait pas .

Il attendait avec un mélange d'anxiéte et d'impatience sa réponse .

- " Un baiser et ensuite vous partirez ..." Concéda t-elle finalement aprés un interminable silence .

Il ne put qu'acquiessais d'un hochement de tête , il la vit se pencher librement vers lui et sentis ses lévres se posaient légerement sur les siennes , déja préte a s'éloignais .

Il glissa opinemment sa main au creu de son cou et approfondit langoureusement le baiser . Il la sentis se tendre a nouveau , mais sans pour autant chercher a se débattre . Elle ne lui répondit mais le laissa neanmoins l'embrassais librement .

Il en profita pour le faire durer le plus possible , esperant avoir laisser son empreinte quelques part dans son coeur .

Son souffle était dur et hératique , il posa son front sur le sien et tenta de reprendre sa respiration .

- " Je veux que vous sortiez ..." murmura t-elle a son tour au creu de son oreille .

Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine mais il ne lui en laissa rien paraitre .

- " Je vais revenir , demain et tout les jours jusqu'a ce que tu changes d'avis ..." Loin d'être une menace , il voulait juste lui faire comprendre que même si elle n'était pas encore prête , il ne renoncerait pas a elle .

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et s'évanouis comme par magie . Il lui sembla percevoir un profond sanglot sans en être totalement certain .

Il ne la vit pas s'écrouler au sol , le regard hagard et perdu . Ses doigts touchant légerement le renflement de ses lévres .


	12. Chapter 12

La revoir avait était un vrai bonheur , mais cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer l'envie , le besoin de plus .

Il avait sentis qu'il l'avait troubler , il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non . Il savait juste que sa déclaration l'avait toucher .

Il lui laissa deux jours pour se remettre de son intrusion forcées . Il avait décider d'agir autrement cette fois . Il voulait faire les choses bien .

Il lui envoya un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges , accompagner d'une invitation a le rejoindre dans un petit restaurant du centre-ville .

Il ne savait pas si elle viendrait , il ne savait même pas si elle prendrait le temps de lire le mot . Il avait l'impression de lancer une bouteille a la mer .

Il attendit la fin de semaine avec impatience , mais il ne cessa de douter jusqu'au bout .

Attablés a la table qu'il avait réserver , il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils a sa montre . Elle avait déjà 20 mn de retard .

Il était persuader quelle ne viendrait plus , quand il l'aperçut enfin . Au premier coup d'oeil il sut quelle n'était pas venu diner .

Elle portait un jean et une tunique toute simple , elle avait relever ses cheveux en un rapide chignon . Un maquillage léger , accentuer le vert de ses yeux . Malgrés tout il l'a trouva magnifique .

- " Prue ..." . Sa voix manquait d'assurance , elle était hésitante . Elle ne lui ressemblait pas .

- " A quoi jouez vous ? " Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir , elle se tenait devant lui , droite et fiére .

- " Je ne comprend pas ..." lui demanda t-il , tentant de gagner un peu de temps .

- " Vous m'avez envoyez des roses rouges ...". Sa voix avait perdu de sa superbe , elle semblait hésitante , comme indécise .

- " Oui ..." Approuva t-il dans un sourire .

- " Pourquoi ? " La question fatidique , ne se souvenait-elle plus de ce qu'il lui avait murmurer au creux de l'oreille .

- " Je vous aime ..." Lui répondit-il le plus sincèrement possible .

Ca réponse ne fut néanmoins pas celle qu'il attendait , il la vit brusquement éclater de rire . Un rire franc , honnête , sincère . Un rire qui la rendit encore plus désirable .

Il savait quelle ne le croyait pas , il savait que son rire était moqueur . Mais il n'était plus a ça prêt .

- " C'est la vérité , je vous aime ..." Répéta t-il en tendant sa main vers elle , dans l'espoir d'un geste , d'un signe .

- " Les démons ne peuvent pas aimer , vous ne connaissez rien au sentiment ..." Sa réponse claqua comme un couperet dans l'air , elle avait cesser de rire pour le regarder d'un air froid et détacher .

Il sentit la douleur l'envahir , la colére également . Il aurait voulu lui prouver la tout de suite quelle se trompait . Il aurait voulu la gifler pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles , au lieu de cela il la regarda partir sans rien dire .

Il avait tenter sa chance , il n'aurait pas du insister . Mais il ne pouvait pas , il ne voulait pas . Il devait encore essayer .

Il quitta brusquement la table et se précipita a sa suite .

Il la vit se diriger vers sa voiture , d'un bon pas . Elle ne c'était même pas retourner , elle était juste venu détruire toute ces espérances . Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça .

Il profita de sa négligence a s'être garer dans un coin sombre , pour se faufiler derrière elle . Il ferma d'un geste sec , la portière quelle venait d'entrouvrir .

Elle sursauta brusquement et il n'eut que le temps de se préparer a ce quelle allait faire , qu'il se retrouva a terre , a ses pieds .

- " Vous ne laissez jamais tomber ..." Lui demanda t-elle en restant sur ses gardes.

- " Je ne peux pas ..." Lui avoua t-il en restant au sol .

- " Pourquoi ? " Demanda t-elle a nouveau .

- " Vous ne cessez jamais de poser cette question ..." Lui fit-il remarquer en se relevant . Un peu trop prés d'elle surement , car il l'a vis reculer de deux pas .

- " Répondez ..." Rétorqua t-elle sur le qui vive , prête a nouveau a l'envoyez au tapis .

- " Je vous les déjà dit deux fois , c'est vous qui ne m'écoutez pas ... ou qui ne voulez pas entendre ..." . Ma répartie sembla lui avoir clouer le bec , car elle garda le silence pendant de longues secondes .

- " C'est totalement insensé ..." Finit-elle par maugréer , la mâchoire serrer .

- " Peut-être ! Surement ..." Approuva t-il d'un hochement de tête . " Mais je n'y peux rien , c'est comme ça et tout ce que vous pourrez dire n'y changera rien ... je ne cesse de pensez a vous , a la sensation de votre bouche sur la mienne , a l'odeur de votre peau ..."

A l'évocation des quelques baisers qu'ils avaient déja échanges , il la vit rougir comme une gamine prise en faute .

- " Je veux que vous m'accordiez une chance ..." Murmura t-il en s'approchant lentement , il pouvait presque la toucher . Elle n'avait toujours rien dit , elle gardait les mains serres contre elle . Il s'avait quelle tentait de lire en lui , il espérait quelle y arriverait .

Le temps lui paraissait s'être arrêter , il avait pratiquement cesser de respirer . Suspendu a ses lêvres , il esperait sa clémence .

- " Jamais ..." . Un seul et unique mot quelle venait de lui jeter en pleine figure .

- " Pourquoi ? " A son tour de supplier , de quémander une réponse .

- " Je vous déteste ..." Rétorqua t-elle en lui souriant pour la première fois de la soirée .

Il n'en fallut pas plus , pour qu'il se rende compte quelle mentait . A la perfection certes , mais c'était tout de même un mensonge .

Il commençait a la connaitre plutôt bien , et il se rappelait trés bien comment elle avait réagi quand il l'avait embrasser chez elle . Elle ne c'était pas débattu , elle l'avait laissez faire . Elle avait ressentis quelque chose , il en aurait parier tout ce qu'il lui restait .

- " Menteuse ..." Grogna t-il en la plaquant contre la portière de sa voiture , en profitant pour lui voler un nouveau baiser . Il était bien décider a la faire capituler un jour ou l'autre .

Elle se figea un instant , avant de se dégager brutalement de son étreinte . La gifle qui l'atteint a la joue , lui paraissait presque douce . Il savait qu'il finirait par l'avoir .

Le sourire au lévres , il la vit monter dans sa voiture , sans lui accorder le moindre regard et démarrer en trombe .


	13. Chapter 13

Un chasseur de prime plus corriace que les autres avait reussi a retrouver sa trace . Il était dorenavent sans toit , désemparés et seul .

Il ne se rappelait pas que la solitude pouvait être si douloureuse , ou bien peut-être le souvenir d'une certaine sorciére et de son regard ensorcelant qui lui manquait .

Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis l'incident au restaurant et il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas . Elle avait était clair , c'était lui qui s'obstinait qui perseverait .

Il savait quelle avait mentis quand elle lui avait avouer le detester , mais il savait aussi que cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose .

Il savait que si il voulait lui parler a nouveau , il devrait faire le premier pas . Mais il doutait . Bien sur il avait envie de la revoir , mais a quoi cela servirait-il .

Il ressentit soudain une grande lassitude le gagnait . Il avait l'impression de souffrir depuis une éternité . Toutes ces émotions , ces sentiments qui le tenaillaient . Le torturait .

Il aurait voulu redevenir Balthazar le démon , il aurait voulu que tout sois comme avant , il aurait voulu ne plus rien ressentir .

Inscinueusement presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte ses pas le menerent devant le manoir .

Il savait que c'était de la folie , il se rappelait encore des menaces de Piper , du regard courouces de Prue de la tristesse de Phoebe , mais cela fut plus fort que lui , il sonna .


	14. Chapter 14

Il ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre , il ne c'était pas poser la question . Comme tout ce qui concernait Prue et ses sentiments pour elle , il faisait les choses spontanément quitte a prendre des risques insensés .

La porte s'ouvrit enfin , laissant paraître une Prue , indécise et plus que surprise . Il ne réalisa que trop tard , que son bras venait de se lever , dans un mauvais pressage .

Il atterrit de tout son poids sur la table de guéridon de l'entrée . C'était douloureux certes , mais pas autant que le regard pleins de reproches mêlés a l'incrédulités de trois sorciéres qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait la .

Il se releva tentant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait .

- " Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? " L'apostropha Prue , déja prête a le renvoyer sur le carreau .

- " Vous n'avez pas donnez suite a notre rendez-vous , je m'inquiétez ..." Il avait voulu la taquiner , mais a l'instant ou les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche , il savait qu'il allait les regretter .

Un silence de plomb venait soudainement de tomber sur la piéce , a un tel point qu'il ne savait plus ou se mettre .

Son regard se posa sur Piper et Phoebe qui n'avait curieusement pas bouger du canapé ou elles étaient installes .

C'est alors qu'il vit enfin le sang et la profonde blessure que cette dernière avait a l'estomac .

- " Que c'est-il passés ? " Il tenta de s'approcher , mais Piper et Prue c'était rapprocher , faisant rempart entre leurs soeurs et lui .

- " Qui t'a fais ça ? " Insista t-il , s'adressant directement avec celle qui avait était pendant un temps , ça petite amie .

- " En quoi cela te concerne ..." Elle était malheureuse , il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux . Tout ça par sa faute .

- " Pourquoi Leo ne la soigne pas ? " Il essaya de s'approcher a nouveau , mais il vit les mains de Prue ce levait , prête a l'attaque . Elle le fusillait du regard .

Il savait quelle était furieuse qu'il ai oses venir jusqu'ici , il savait également quelle lui en voulait d'avoir parler de leurs rendez-vous . Il aurait voulu s'expliquer , s'excuser mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment .

- " Pourquoi ton petit-ami ne fait rien ? " Insista t-il en regardant Piper .

Il la vit hésitez , il savait quelle mourait d'envie le mettre dehors , ou pire de le vaincre . Il fut d'ailleurs surpris quelle daigne lui répondre .

- " Il ne peut pas ..." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure , qui reflétait une véritable inquiétude .

- " Pourquoi ? " Cela semblait totalement fou , Phoebe était une sorciére , pourquoi ne pourrait-il rien faire .

A nouveau elle soupira . Il était apparemment trés difficile d'avoir une conversation avec lui , néanmoins elle lui répondit a nouveau .

- " Ce n'est pas vraiment Phoebe qui est blesser ..."

- " Maintenant que vous savez tout , il est temps pour vous de partir ..." Prue avait garder le silence jusque la , mais sa présence semblait mettre ses nerfs a rude épreuve .

- " Explique ! " Ordonna t-il a Piper , qui malgrés le ton sec qu'il avait employer ne s'en formalisa pas . Elle semblait totalement désespérer ...

- " C'est un indien ... il vit dans une autre dimension . Il a établit une connexion avec Phoebe , tout ce qu'il lui arrive a lui , lui arrive aussi ..."

Il sentit la chaleur du regard de Prue sur sa nuque , elle savait quelle rongeait son frein intérieurement , mais il l'a sentait prête a exploser .

- " Je peux peut-être vous aider ..." Il savait qu'il avait attirais leurs attention , quand elles le fixerent toutes les trois . Prue était toujours sur ses gardes , mais Piper le regardait comme si il détenait toutes les réponses , quand a Phoebe il vit ses traits tirés par la douleur , mais elle le refusait de le regardait directement .

Elle avait cru en lui , en eux ! Elle l'aimait et il s'était jouer d'elle ...

- " Comment ? " La même voix dur et séche qui le hantait depuis des jours . Il vit quelle c'était légèrement détendus , elle ne se tenait plus autant sur ses gardes . C'était deja ça .

- " Il suffit juste que j'aille dans cet univers parallèle et que je vous ramène l'indien pour que Leo le guérisse ..." Rien de bien compliquer pour lui et il savait qu'il marquerait des points auprés d'une certaine soeur .

Néanmoins , il savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça juste pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Prue . Il avait fini par comprendre quelle ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse d'un démon , mais d'un homme bien ou qui essayait , peut-être .

- " Vous pourriez faire ça ? " L'espoir inondait la voix de Piper .

- " Oui ..." Lui répondit-il . " A une condition ..."

A nouveau sur le qui vive , elles le regardèrent finalement peu surprise . Il n'était qu'un démon aprés tout .

Mais elle avait tord , il voulait juste profitez de ce petit voyage avec quelqu'un , quelqu'un de particulier . Et il savait quelle n'aurait pas le choix , elle ne pourrait pas refuser .

- " Laquelle ? " demanda la concernée , d'une voix qui trahissait tout ce quelle pensait de lui .

- " Tu m'accompagnes ..." Le tutoiement lui était a nouveau venu , c'était une évidence pour lui , mais c'était la premiére fois qu'il osait le faire en public .

Elles le regardèrent toutes les trois comme si il était devenu fou , mais il était au contraire on ne peut plus sérieux .

- " Non ..." La réponse fut impulsive , un cris du coeur . Il vit quelle n'avait pas réfléchi , quand il vit son beau regard se voilait d'incertitude . Elle se mordit nerveusement la lévre inférieur .

- " Dans ce cas ..." Lui aussi pouvez jouer a ce petit jeu , d'un bon pas il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pret a repartir .

Il entendit leurs voix dans un murmure , il savait qu'il avait gagner quand il l'entendis grogner un vague acquiescement .

- " Vous avez gagnez ..." Cracha t-elle la mâchoire serrée . Elle bouillonnait littéralement de colére , elle savait quelle n'avait pas le choix et cela la mettait dans une colére noir .

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire , ravis de la tournure que prenait les évènements et même le regard que lui lança Phoebe ne put ternir sa joie .

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle , sans cessez de la regardez . Lui tendant simplement la main .

Il la vis hésitez , regardez ses soeurs . Il vit Piper acquiesçais d'un vague hochement de tête .

Il exulta littéralement quand il sentit la chaleur de sa main se fondre dans la sienne .


	15. Chapter 15

Il n'arrivait pas a croire a sa chance , a croire qu'une bonne étoile l'avait guider . Il n'aurait jamais imaginer se retrouver dans un univers parallèle , seul avec la femme qui le hantait .

Cette derniére vibrait de rage , mais sa main était toujours serrer dans la sienne et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant .

Ils arrivèrent dans un monde totalement différant , digne d'un western . Oubliant un instant avec qui elle était , Prue se mit a regarder tout ce qui l'entourait , fascinées .

Au loin un chariot déboula au galop sur la place principal . Il eu a peine le temps de la tirer brutalement en arrière , la plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur

- " Tu n'as rien ? " Lui demanda t-il d'une voix saccadé . Il avait sentis la peur l'envahir quand il avait vu le danger se diriger droit sur elle . Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose .

- " Non ..." Apparemment elle aussi , avait eu une belle frayeur . Elle tremblait légèrement dans ses bras et il ne pu faire autrement que de la serrer plus fort contre lui .

Il la sentit se laissez allez un cour moment , avant de brusquement se tendre et chercher a mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux .

- " Nous devrions nous mettre a la recherche de cet indien ... " Pour la première fois son regard refusait de croiser le sien et il s'en sentit profondément toucher

- " Avant toute chose , nous devrions songer a nous fondre dans le décor ..." Lui fit-il remarquer en posant sa main sur le mur face a lui , empêchant toute fuite de sa part .

Ils étaient si prêt l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau . Ses lêvres entrouvertes étaient une vrai tentation , a laquelle il eu bien du mal a résister .

Lentement presque timidement , elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il entre-aperçu ce quelle voulait par dessus tout lui cacher . Elle était troubler . Du même trouble qu'il ressentait quand elle se tenait si pret de lui .

- " Prue ..." Balbutia t-il en sentant ses bonnes résolutions faiblir . Il allait l'embrasser a moins qu'elle ne l'en empéche , il avait l'intention de goûter a nouveau ces lêvres .

Pour la toute première fois il ne se pressa pas . D'un geste trés lent il releva légèrement son menton , leurs deux souffles se mêlèrent et il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement .

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle , ou ils étaient seuls au monde , ou plus rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux.

A peine eu t-il le temps de frôler sa peau , quelle posa sa main sur son torse . Rompant le charme de l'instant . Quoi que , son regard avait une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu .

L'espoir n'avait peut-être pas encore totalement disparu ...


	16. Chapter 16

- " Que disiez vous a propos de nous fondre dans le décor ? " Sa voix n'avait plus la même assurance qu'avant , elle daigna même lui accorder un léger sourire .

- " Il te faudrait une robe et moi une tenue de cow-boy ..." Son regard se posa sur une corde a linge ou séchait plusieurs vêtements . " Que dirais tu de ça ? " lui demanda t-il en lui tendant une robe rouge , qui devait sans doute appartenir a une prostituée .

- " Jamais je ne porterais ceci ..." Son visage avait légerement rougis devant la profondeur du décolleté , qui laisser peu de place a l'imagination .

- " Ce n'est pas pire que ce que tu portes ... " Lui rétorqua t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil sur son dos , laissais nu .

- " Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez en mode ..." Répliqua t-elle d'une voix cinglante .

- " Personnellement je n'ai rien contre , j'aime beaucoup au contraire ..." La taquina t-il en s'avançant vers elle . Il fit lentement glisser sa main contre sa taille. Il la sentit tressaillir , avant de brusquement décoller du sol , atterrissant durement contre le mur de la bâtisse .

- " Ne vous avisez pas de reposez vos sales pattes sur moi ..." Grogna t-elle en le fusillant du regard . " Je prend la tenue de Cow-boy , je vous laisse la robe puisque vous la trouvez si bien ..."

Il la regarda se diriger vers la grange , le sourire au lévres . Cette expérience promettait d'être trés intéressante . Il avait hâte de voir pendant combien de temps encore , elle allait s'acharner a lui résister .


	17. Chapter 17

D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de commencer leurs recherche au saloon du coin .

D'une démarche assurée , elle pénetra dans les lieux , sous le regard admiratif de Cole .

Elle était réellement divine en tenu de Cow-Boy , un tas d'idées peu conventionnelle défila devant ses yeux , mais qu'il préfera garder pour lui pour plus de sûreté .

Elle se dirigea directement vers le bar , commençant a poser des questions . Si elle continuait ainsi il n'allait pas tarder a attirer l'attention .

- " Nous voudrions deux whiskys , sil vous plait ..." Commanda t-il en posant sa main sur son bras , dans l'espoir de temporiser son élan . Il savait que la vie de sa soeur était en jeu , mais ils allaient devoir jouer avec finesse , si ils voulaient obtenir des réponses .

- " Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps de boire un verre ..." S'exclama t-elle en s'arrachant a son étreinte .

- " Et si vous n'y mettez pas un peu les formes , vous n'obtiendrez rien du tout ..." Rétorqua t-il en lui faisant signe de boire .

Un grognement peu féminin , mais qu'il trouva extrêmement érotique , s'échappa de sa mâchoire serrée .

Elle consenti néanmoins a lui obéir et avala son verre cul sec .

- " Content ..." Lui lança t-elle en tapant son verre sur le bar .

- " Pas tout a fait , mais cela ne devrait plus tarder ..." Rétorqua t-il taquin .

Il sut quelle avait trés bien compris le sous entendu , quand il la vit le fusiller du regard . Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute , si elle était si facile a titiller .

- " Que voulez vous a mon frère ? " Demanda une jeune indienne d'une vingtaine d'année environs . Elle semblait terriblement anxieuse et ne cessez de jeter des coups d'oeils au alentour .

- " Votre frêre ? " Demanda Prue dont l'intérêt venait d'être soudain piquer au vif

- " Il a osais tenir tête a Sutter et depuis ce dernier le recherche , sa tête est mise a mort ... pour ce soir ..."

- " Qui est ce Sutter ? " Il les regarda quitter le saloon sans lui accorder le moindre regard .

- " Il travail pour le chemin de fer , il est arrivé en ville il y a deux mois , pour construire la voie et faire de cet endroit plus qu'une ville minière ..."

- " En échange de quoi ? "

- " De tout ce que l'on a ... les mines , la banque , l'imprimerie . On a voulu résister mes ces hommes sont intervenus . Au début on a voulu ce défendre , mais quand ils ont tues le shérif , tout le monde a eu peur ..."

- Pourquoi en veut-il particuliérement a votre frêre ? " Demanda t-il en marchant au pas prés de Prue .

- " C'est parce-que Bô , ne c'est pas rendu . Il a continuer a se battre en essayant d'entraîner toute la ville derrière lui ...

- " C'est trés courageux de sa part ..." Il du bien le reconnaître .

- " Oui ... dommage qu'ils sois seul ..." Répliqua la jeune indienne , résignée .

- " Isabelle , nous savons que Bô est blessé , quelqu'un lui a tirer dans le dos ..." La voix de Prue tenta de se faire rassurante , ils étaient la pour les aider , tout du moins pour aider Phoebe .

- " Alors c'est vous ..." Murmura t-elle pleine d'espoir . " Bô savait que vous alliez venir ..." Sans en dire plus , elle les mena a deux chevaux attelés au saloon , un grand sourire illuminait ses traits .


	18. Chapter 18

La jeune indienne les mena a l'écart de la ville , dans une vieille grange laissé a l'abandon .

Les laissant seul , un instant . Il en profita pour se rapprocher de Prue . Il avait l'impression qu'un écart c'était creuser entre eux deux et cela ne lui plaisait pas . Elle était de nouveau distante avec lui , faisant comme si il n'était pas la .

- " Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? "demanda t-il dans l'espoir de rompre le silence .

- " Il n'y a que moi qui parlerait , vous vous ne direz rien ..." A nouveau froide , cassante . Même son regard qui c'était quelque peu adoucis tout a l'heure avait retrouver toute sa dureté .

Il était pourtant bien décider a ne pas se laisser éconduire comme un malpropre .

- " On peut savoir ce qui t'arrives ? " Lui aussi pouvait être dur si il le voulait .

- " Rien du tout ! " Répliqua t-elle séchement . " Seulement quand on en aura terminer ici , vous nous laisserez tranquille , mes soeurs et moi ..."

Il avait beau faire comme si ce quelle venait de dire ne l'avez pas touché , il n'en était rien . Il se sentait meurtris de l'interieur .

" Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ..." Murmura t-il en tentant de lui prendre la main .

- " Oh si ça l'est ! et si vous ne le faites pas , nous vous detruiront comme nous aurions déja du le faire ..." Elle recula de deux pas , déjà préte a fuir sa présence .

Il ne savait pas pourquoi tant d'animosité d'un seul coup , alors que les choses semblaient s'ameiliorer entre eux . Ou bien peut-être était ce lui , qui avait tellement voulu y croire qu'il s'était parjurer .

- " Alors c'est effectivement ce que tu devras faire , car cela sera la seule façon de m'éloigner de toi ..." Lui rétorqua t-il en saisissant brusquement sa taille , plongeant son regard au fond du sien .

Ils resterent un long moment ainsi , jugeant l'autre sans rien dire . Il avait a nouveau envie de l'embrasser , retrouver cette bulle qu'ils avaient crées toute a l'heure . Mais il se refusa a s'abaisser a nouveau .

- " Est ce que tout vas bien ? " demanda Isabelle confuse .


	19. Chapter 19

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Je tenais juste a signaler que je m'étais aider de la saison 3 épisode 14 , pour tout ce qui concerne la partie " Cow-Boy ..." . Tout en incorporant mes propres idées , j'ai d'ailleurs couper certaines parties dans les grandes largueurs .

Voilà , j'espere également que mon histoire vous plait et que vous prenez autant de plaisir a la lire que j'en ai a l'écrire ...

N'hésitez pas a me laissez des messages ...


	20. Chapter 20

Bô se trouvait allonger sur une paillasse de foin , il semblait irriter par notre arrivés . Et encore plus par sa présence a lui . Il avait vu le démon qu'il était , mais qu'il essayait desesperement de cacher ses derniers temps .

- " Laissez moi faire ..." Lui intima t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'indien .

Ce qu'il accepta bien volontiers , il n'avait pas envie de se mêler de trop prét a cette histoire de malédiction . Il était la pour deux choses , passez du temps avec Prue et tenter de racheter sa faute auprès de Phoebe . Rien d'autre .

Il partit s'asseoir dans un coin et regarda la scène de loin . Il admira la dextérité avec laquelle elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le guérir .

Il n'y avait pas de doute , elle était une excellente sorciére . Elle était faite pour ça mieux encore , elle aimait ça .

Le reste de l'après-midi , passa rapidement et il fit bientôt nuit . Ils allaient devoir passer la nuit et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir , si seulement ils avaient étaient tout seuls .

Cet indien lui lançait des regards peu amènes , cherchant sans doute a l'impressionner , ce qui il devait bien l'avouer était totalement ridicule de sa part . Il aurait pu le tué avant même que ce dernier ne le réalise .

Mais cela voudrait également dire , perdre Prue pour toujours sans aucune seconde chance et cela n'était même pas envisageable pour lui .

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas vu se diriger vers lui .

- " Comment vas t-il ? " Demanda t-il plus par complaisance que par véritable intérêt .

- " Il s'en sortira , j'ai sortis la balle et désinfecter la plaie ..." Répondit-elle en s'asseyant a ses côtés . " Nous pourrons repartir demain , des que nous serons sur que tout danger sera écartes ... "

Il se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête et partis s'allonger dans la paille , un peu plus loin .

Il ferma les yeux , a l'affût du moindre bruit au alentour . Il sentit la chaleur du regard de Prue posait lui , mais il prit sur lui de l'ignorer .

Ce quelle lui avait dit l'avait profondément marquer , mais il savait quelle avait raison . Il le savait depuis le début , mais cela était tout simplement trop dur pour lui a entendre , a comprendre .

Il n'était pas fait pour être ensemble , elle était une bonne sorciére , la meilleure qu'il n'ai jamais connu . Lui n'était qu'un démon , chassés par ses propres allies . Il n'était plus rien , il ne pouvait rien lui donner , lui apporter .

Une fois la mission terminer , il la ramènerais chez elle et comme elle lui avait demander un peu plutôt , la laisserait tranquille .


	21. Chapter 21

Le lendemain matin :

Il n'avais pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit . La décision qu'il avait pris la veille ne cessez de le tarauder . Même si il savait que c'était la bonne .

Qu'avait-il espérer obtenir de Prue ? Il c'était laisser envahir par des sentiment , des émotions humaines .

Il lui avait dit quelle devrait le tuer , si elle ne voulait plus le revoir , mais même cela s'était reveler au dessus de ses forces . Bien trop radical .

Il préférait rester en retrait et supporter sa peine et sa douleur . Peut-être était ce cela le prix a payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait .

- " La malédiction est levée ..." Un grand sourire illuminait ses traits . Il était heureux pour elle , sincèrement .

Il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire , résigné .

- " Tout vas bien ? " lui demanda t-elle devant son silence prolongé . Il avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux quelle ne lui avait jamais vu . Elle voulut lui en demander la raison , mais elle n'osa pas .

- " Bien sur ..." Lui répondit-il placidement .

Un énorme poids semblait être tomber sur ses épaules . Il inspira profondément , histoire de se donner un minimum de courage .

Il ne pouvait s'empecher de la regarder , de la détailler . Cherchant par tout les moyens a graver son image dans sa mémoire .

Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes et cela lui déchira le coeur .

Il la vit dire au revoir au deux indiens dans une chaleureuse étreinte , avant de s'avancer vers lui .

Isabelle les ramena a l'endroit ou ils avaient laissaient leurs vêtements .

L'atmosphére était lourde et pesante , il aurait voulu parler , lui dire quelque chose , mais il n'en n'eu pas le courage .

- " Prêt a rentrer ? " lui demanda t-elle en lui tendant d'elle même sa main .

Il hésita a peine quelques secondes , mais suffisament pour quelle puisse le voir .

- " Qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ? " Elle semblait inquiéte , elle fronça les sourcils , cherchant au fond de ses yeux une éventuelle réponse .

Il aurait voulu lui répondre que tout allez bien , mais il ne voulait pas que c'est derniers mots sois un mensonge .

Il glissa sa main au creux de sa joue , remit une de ses méches en place . Il ne sus pas pourquoi mais elle le laissa faire .

- " Adieu Prue ..." Murmura t-il en la renvoyant au manoir .

Pour la premiére fois de sa vie , Cole laissa s'échapper une larme , une seule et unique , mais qui en disait bien plus long qu'un sanglot .


	22. Chapter 22

Six mois c'était écouler depuis la derniere fois qu'il l'avait vu , mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense a elle , a ses sourires , a ses yeux , a la douceur de sa peau .

Il avait l'impression de mourir chaque jour un peu plus , tellement la souffrance était intolérable , mais il devait tenir , il c'était fait une promesse . Pour la premiére fois de sa vie il avait voulu agir autrement qu'en égoiste .

Il ignorait ce quelle était devenu , il avait déliberement mis de la distance entre lui et San Francisco . Mais il y a 15 jours il n'avait pas résister , il avait craquer , il était rentrer .

Cette ville était le lieu ou il avait passer le plus de temps en tant qu'humain , il s'y sentait chez lui . Les chasseurs de primes c'était apparament lasser de lui courir aprés . Il c'était trouver un appartement en ville et il comment lentement a reprendre pieds . Il songeait même a chercher du travail , il avait étudier le droit aprés tout .

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien esperer d'autre , quand un soir alors qu'il était deja tard , une viisite inatendu lui fit brusquement tout remettre en cause .

- " Phoebe ! " Si il y avait bien une sorciere qu'il pensait ne pas revoir un jour , c'était bien elle . Elle se tenait devant lui , mal a l'aise , mais décider .

Sans lui demander la permission , elle penétra dans l'appartement . Il la regarda arpenter l'entrée de long en larges .

Elle était terriblement nerveuse , il aurait voulu lui en demander la raison , mais il n'osa pas .

- " Tu lui manques ! " Elle avait parler tellement doucement qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris .

- " Quoi ? " Balbutia t-il incertain

- " Ne fais pas l'imbécile ... " S'énerva t-elle . " Elle ne dit rien , elle fait comme si tout allez bien , mais c'est notre soeur , on l'a connait mieux que personne et on c'est tres bien quelle ai malheureuse ..."

Il n'arrivait pas a y croire , il savait que chaque mot quelle venait de prononcer lui avait couter , mais pour lui c'était tout l'inverse , il se sentait revivre pour la premiere fois depuis tres longtemps . Jusqu'a qu'il se rappel cette fameuse promesse qu'il c'était faite a lui même . De toute façon il ne pourrait jamais rien lui apporter de bon .

- " Ce n'est pas mon probléme ..." Lui réponda t-il plus séchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu , mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter .

- " Je te connais aussi Cole ou Balthazar , peut importe ... je me rappel trés bien de la façon que tu avais de la regarder , même au début quand tu faisais semblant , j'ai toujours su ..."

Cette révelation l'ébranla mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre .

- " Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ? " lui demanda t-il se rappelant ce premier rendez vous avec Phoebe au manoir , Prue les avait surpris , elle c'était fait poser un lapin , il l'avait trouver sublime dans sa petite robe noir , il se rappela que c'est ce soir qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser pour la premiere fois .

- " Je ne sais pas ! sans doute parcequ'elle ne t'a jamais accorder le moindre regard d'interet , parceque je ne voulais pas détruire ce que nous avions , que je pensais que nous avions ... " Ajouta t-elle amére . " Mais elle a commencer a changer , ce jour la , a l'appartement quand tu étais blessais , il a du se passer quelque chose parce que c'est a ce moment la quelle a commencer a te regarder differament ."

- " Je les embrassais ... " lui avoua t-il en repensant a cette fameuse journée ou sa vie entiere avait basculer .

Il crut apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Phoebe , et il s'en voulut .

- " Je m'en doutais un peu , a vrai dire ... " murmura t-elle calmement .

- " Je suis désolé ... " S'excusa t-il en realisant qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais réellement fait . " Pour tout ..."

- " Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrives a te pardonner un jour , vas lui parler ... " Il tremblait d'anticipation , rien qu'a l'idée de pouvoir la revoir a nouveau , mais il ne devait pas céder a la tentation , il ne pouvait pas .

- " Non ... " Mais sa voix se faisait deja moins séche , moin intrensigante . Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder a capituler .

- " Pourquoi ? " s'écria t-elle , elle s'impatientait , elle pensait sans doute quelle n'aurait pas a le suplier . Cela lui déplaisait d'insister .

- " C'est mieux pour elle , je n'ai rien a lui offrir ... je ne suis qu'un démon ... " Ce qui n'était hélas que la triste vérité .

- " Elle est malheureuse ! " répeta t-elle comme si il n'avait pas entendu la premiere fois , comme si cela ne lui avait pas fait mal .

Cette conversation ne les menerait nul part et ne faisais que renforcer sa peine et sa douleur . Il s'appretait a la mettre a la porte quand elle lui posa une question a laquelle il ne s'attendait pas .

- " Est ce que l'aimes ? " Il n'eu pas besoin de réflechir , il connaisait deja la reponse par coeur . C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que cela faisait si mal .

- " Oui ... " Acquiessa t-il sans oser la regarder dans les yeux .

- " Alors c'est tout ce qui importes ... " Lança t-elle avant de s'en allez .

Le laissant seul , seul avec ses douleurs et ses doutes .


	23. Chapter 23

Un doute qui le taraudait de jour en jour . Lui qui commençait a reprendre goût a la vie , se laissez a nouveau totalement allez . Il avait cru que rompre tout lien avec elle , serait une bonne chose . Un moyen comme un autre de racheter ses fautes .

Il croyait quelle ne l'aimait pas , quelle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer . Mais il semblait s'être lourdement tromper ...

Devait-il faire comme si Phoebe n'était jamais venu le voir , comme si il ne savait pas .

Ou bien devait-il a nouveau tenter sa chance !

Il hésita quelque jours , mais le désir finit par l'emporter sur la raison . Il fit ce qu'il c'était promis de ne plus faire , il la suivit .

Elle était toujours aussi belle , aussi resplendisante . Il mourrait d'envie d'allez vers elle , mais il n'osa pas . Il se retrouvait intimidé , sans savoir quoi dire . Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait qu'aurait-il pu rajouter d'autres , si ce n'est lui répeter une nouvelle fois .

Prenant son courage a deux mains , il la suivit jusqu'au club de sa soeur . Un peu a l'écart , il l'observa danser avec un inconnu , elle fermait les yeux se laissant porter par le rythme de la musique .

Toute vêtue de noir , elle portait un petit top qui dévoilait une sublime chute de rein , du genre quelle portait la derniere fois qu'il l'avait vu .

Elle était délicieusement sexy et le mouvement lacife de ses hanches terriblement érotique .

Il mourrait d'envie de se collez a elle , de glisser ses mains autour de sa taille .

Il hésita encore un instant , pour finalement se laissez guider par ses émotions . Aprés tout il était la pour une chose précise , savoir si cette derniere avait des sentiments pour lui et quelle meilleure moyen que celui-ci .

Lentement tel un prédateur il s'approcha d'elle , presque timidement ses mains encerclerent sa taille . Il la sentit se tendre , pour finalement s'abandonner contre lui .

Leurs formes s'époussait parfaitement entre elles , le mouvement répeter de leurs hanches , lui faisait peu a peu perdre la tête .

Avait-elle deviner que c'était lui , ou bien pensait-elle danser avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- " Prue ..." murmura t-il au creu de son oreille .

Elle bascula la tête contre son épaule et pour la premiére fois depuis longtemps , plongea son regard dans le sien . Ses beau yeux verts étaient légerement voiler , elle semblait comme déconnecter de la realité .

- " Tu as bu ... " réalisa t-il brusquement

- " Juste un peu ... " acquiesa t-elle d'une voix rauque .

- " Prue ..." murmura t-il glissant sa main contre sa joue .

Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis s'éloigna en titubant .

- " Laissez moi ..." grogna t-elle d'une voix pateuse .

Il tenta de la retenir , mais elle se degagea brusquement .

- " Allez vous en ..." répeta t-elle avant de lui tourner déliberement le dos , s'éloignant vers le bar .

Il la vit commander un autre verre , l'avaler cul sec et se diriger a nouveau vers la piste de danse . Il hésita mais il ne savait pas quoi faire , il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui , dans l'espoir d'une quelconque aide , qui ne vient pas .

Il aurait voulu s'en allez , mais il n'y arrivait pas , ses jambes refusaient d'avancer . A nouveau il se dirigea vers elle , mais cette derniere semblait l'avoir deja oublier . Elle fermait les yeux ivre d'alcool et de danse .

Il enlaça sa taille et esquisa quelques pas , elle se laissa faire , trop saoul pour protester . Il tenta de l'éloignais de la piste de danse , mais elle resista .

- " Je te ramenes chez toi ... " il avait tenter de ne pas durcir la voix , il ne voulait pas la voir se braquer .

- " Pourquoi faire ? " croassa t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien . Ce dernier ne semblait plus être aussi froid et intransigeant qu'avant . Il émanait d'elle une lacitude , une fatigue qu'il ne s'expliquait pas .

- " Il faut que tu ailles te repose ... " il aurait voulu lui dire quelle avait suffisament bu pour ce soir , pour la semaine même , mais il savait quelle l'aurait mal pris .

- " Chez toi ..." murmura t-elle en se mordillant lascivement la lévre inferieur . Il aurait voulu refuser , mais il se sentait faible devant elle .

- " S'il te plait ..." ajouta t-elle , achevant de la convaincre elle le tutoya pour la premiére fois .

Il acquiessa d'un vague hochement de tête et lui tendit la main .


	24. Chapter 24

Il cru que le silence du retour serait lourd et pesant , mais a peine avait-il démarré quelle s'endormit sur son épaule .

Il se sentit envahis par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu , une plénitude . Comme si il était enfin a sa place dans ce monde .

Il la regarda un long moment , elle était si paisible quand elle dormait , si belle aussi . Il la souleva précautionneusement et la porta jusqu'a chez lui . Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou . Cela avait quelque chose d'irréel et de tellement réconfortant a la fois .

Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit et la recouvrit avec un plaid , elle était tellement fatiguée quelle ne broncha pas . Il lui caressa délicatement la joue , glissa une méche de ses cheveux dérriere son oreille . Il la vit frémir , il cru qu'il l'avait réveiller , il recula sur ses gardes , mais il n'en fut rien .

ll se décida finalement a sortir de la chambre , il devait garder la tête froide , il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par de tel flot d'émotions .

Il alla dans la cuisine , pris une biére dans le frigo et partit s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon . Même dans la pénombre de la nuit , ce petit appartement ne lui paraisait plus aussi froid et impersonnel qu'avant . Il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu raison d'écouter Phoebe , même si les heures qui allaient suivre l'inquiétait un peu .

Il savait qu'il tenait sa chance , celle de s'expliquer , de tenter de s'excuser . Epuisé il finit par s'endormir ...

Le lendemain matin :

Il faisait encore nuit quand le sommeil l'avait fuit . Il était de toute façon trop nerveux pour dormir . Aprés vérifier que son invité surprise dormait toujours , il s'atella a préparer un petit-dejeuner digne de ce nom .

Il était en train de finir la préparation des oeufs quand il entendit des bruits provenir de la chambre . Une sueur froide remonta le long de son échine et il n'osa plus bougeais , respirant a peine .

Il attendait un cri , un juron . Quelques choses ! mais rien . Intrigué il se retourna , elle se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre . Elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux encore lourd de fatigue .

- " Café ? " Proposa t-il espérant rompre le silence oppressant qui c'était installer .

- " Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? " Demanda t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil a la piéce . Cet endroit lui était totalement inconnu .

- " Tu es chez moi ! " Répondit-il en lui tendant une tasse . Noir sans sucres , comme elle l'aimait . Détail insignifiant mais qu'il n'avait pu s'empécher de retenir .

- " Pourquoi ? " Demanda t-elle intriguée , acceptant avec quelques réticenses de boire une gorgée de café . Même si elle savait quelle en aurait terriblement besoin , si elle voulait survivre a cette journée .

Elle ne semblait ni enervée , ni en colére . Et cela avait quelque chose de dérangeant , il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi calme . D'ailleurs calme , n'était peut-être pas le bon mot pour la définir , elle semblait blaser , comme anesthesier . Il doutait même quelle realise vraiment chez qui elle était , elle n'avait même pas essayais de l'envoyer voler a travers la piéce .

- " Tu me la demandes ! " Lui répondit-il esperant provoquer une reaction de sa part .

- " Oh ... " Murmura t-elle nullement traumatiser . Elle reposa finalement sa tasse et repartit dans la chambre .

Oh ! est ce quelle venait vraiment de dire Oh ?! Il en était a se demander si elle ne c'était pas pris un coup sur la tête , quand il la vit revenir avec sa veste et son sac .

- " Merci ! " lança t-elle en partant sans se retourner .

- " Prue , attend ! " s'écria t-il en lui saisissant le bras pour l'obliger a se retourner .

Elle s'arréta , regarda longuement la main posés sur son bras et finalement avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait , plongea son regard dans le sien .

- " Oui ? " murmura t-elle priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas , ne la trahisse pas .

- " Dit moi ce qui t'arrives ! " Il y avait une supplique dans sa voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu . Un désespoir a peine voilé .

- " Tout vas bien ! " Mais qui chercher t-elle a persuader , elle ou lui ?

- " Menteuse ! " s'exclama t-il vivement .

Un mot , un seul ! mais qui lui rappela bien des souvenirs . Allait-il l'embrasser a nouveau ? Le voulait-elle ? Tellement de questions qui se bousculait dans sa tête .

Sa main toujours sur son bras l'a rendait fiévreuse , elle tenta de s'en soustraire , sans succes .

Il s'approcha davantage , osa même caresser sa joue . Une douce chaleur commenca a s'insinuer en elle , elle n'avait qu'une envie fuir ...

Elle semblait nerveuse , terriblement . Et il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant .

- " Dis moi la vérité ! " Insista t-il

La vérité ? La vérité elle même ne la connaissait pas . Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait , pourquoi elle agissait ainsi , pourquoi elle l'avait laisser l'emmener chez lui !

Elle avait cru rêver hier soir , quand elle l'avait aperçut sur la piste de danse . Elle se rappela la douceur de ses bras autour de sa taille , le sentiment de bien-être qui l'avait envahis .

Elle savait que ce n'étais pas bien , elle luttait contre ça d'ailleurs . Mais elle avait l'impression que c'était une bataille perdu d'avance et cela la terrifiait .


	25. Chapter 25

- " Prue ... " murmura t-il en prenant son visage en coupe .

Elle osait a peine le regarder , tellement elle avait peur que ses yeux la trahissent .

L'instant était intense , chargé en émotion et une seule erreur de sa part pouvez tout gacher . Mais il l'avait vu , il n'était pas fou ! Cela avait était bref , trop ! mais il en était certain , cette étrange lueur dans son regard , il l'avait déjà vu . Du désir . Prue le désirait lui !

C'était une nouvelle tellement énorme , tellement impensable . Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible , et pourtant .

Il ne se tenait plus qu'a quelques centimétres de ces lévres entrouverte , il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle , entendre le rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

Il se pencha encore davantage , lui laissant tout le temps de reculer . Elle le fixait attentivement , elle le voyait s'approcher , elle savait ce qu'il allait faire , mais elle ne bougea pas .

Il caressa délicatement la douceur de sa peau , elle ferma les yeux et lacha un léger soupir .

- " Prue ..." Il voulait quelle ouvre les yeux , quelle la regarde . Elle osa !

Le plus légerement possible il effleura la commisure de ses lèvres qui lui avait tellement manquer . Il aurait voulu approfondir leur étreinte , mais il n'osa pas . Ce qu'il avait était bien trop précieux , pour le gacher en se précipitant .

Il voulut reculer , il savait qu'il avait déjà eu bien plus qu'il ne méritait . Mais quelque chose l'en empécha , elle l'en empécha ! Il sentit sa main se poser sur sa nuque , l'attirant vers elle .

Pour la premiére fois depuis qu'il avait oser l'embrasser , elle répondait enfin a son étreinte , de la plus douce et tendre des façons . Il n'avait rien vu venir , il avait sentis ses lévres s'entrouvrir contre les siennes , sa langue s'immisait timidement dans sa bouche . Et il avait perdu pieds , totalement , entiérement .

A son tour il lui saisit la nuque , brutalement , avidement , il lui dévora la bouche . La plaquant durement contre la porte , il attrapa ses jambes et les enroula autour de ses hanches . Il sentit ses mains saissirent brusquement ses épaules . Elle s'accrochait a lui de toute ces forces , de toute son âme . Il la faisait se sentir différante , plus vivante que jamais .

Il ne put que grogner son prénome en sentant ses mains se glissaient sous sa chemise . Il ne savait pas a quoi elle jouait , jusqu'ou était t-elle prête a allez ? Qu'attendez t-elle de lui , d'eux ?

Il savait qu'il aurait du y réflechir , se concentrait , mais il n'y arrivait pas . Ses doigts agiles avaient défaient chaque boutons , le laissant torse nu , devant ses yeux avides . Elle avait faim de lui , faim de sa peau contre la sienne .

Et il était trop faible pour lutter , trop faible pour lui résister ...


	26. Chapter 26

Il réclama de nouveau ses lévres , caressa la finesse de sa peau . Il défit le lien de son top et perdit son souffle devant une tel beauté . Elle était incroyablement belle et elle était a lui , entiérement et totalement a lui .

Elle avait répondu a son baiser , elle ne savait pas pourquoi , ni comment , mais elle c'était laisser allez totalement . La force avec laquelle il y avait répondu , ne lui avait pas fais peur , elle l'avait exalter , la poussant plus loin dans ses retranchement .

Et maintenant a moitié nu dans ses bras , elle n'avait qu'une envie , que cela ne s'arréte jamais . Elle gémit de plaisir , quand elle sentit ses lévres s'égaraient vers sa poitrine , mordillant sa peau sensible au passage .

Une fiévre intense sembalit s'être emparer d'eux , une fiévre qu'ils n'arrivaient pas a contrôler . Elle savait quelle allait coucher avec Cole , mais cela ne semblait pas la dérangez . Bien au contraire , elle en mourrait d'envie .

- " Allons dans la chambre ! " elle eu du mal a reconnaitre sa voix derriére cette intonation rauque .

Il leva les yeux vers elle un cour instant , elle savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi , pourquoi un tel revirement . Mais elle même ne le savais pas , elle en avait envie tout simplement .

Elle n'avait pas cesser de ce mentir ces derniers mois , mais le fait est qu'il lui avait terriblement manquer et quelle lui en voulait de l'avoir lachement abandonner .

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le haïr comme avant , mais elle n'y arrivait pas , elle ne le voulait plus . Cole n'arrivait pas a réflechir , il avait essayer pourtant ! Au début , avant qu'il ne defasse ce foutu lien , avant quelle ne lui ordonne d'allez ici , dans cette piéce , dans cette chambre .

Maintenant ce n'étais plus possible , c'était trop tard !

Il l'allongea sur le lit , fit gliser sa langue entre ses seins , sur son ventre . Il ne cessait de la regarder , il aurait voulu se noyer en elle .

- " Je t'aime ... " Murmura t-il au creu de son oreille , avant de mordiller le haut de son épaule .

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça , non pas qu'il ne le pensait pas , bien au contraire ! Mais il savait que le moment n'étais pas bien choisis . Il la sentis se tendre sous lui . Et voila tout était terminer , elle allait realiser ce quelle était en train de faire et elle allez s'enfuir en courant .

- " Est ce que tu le penses vraiment ? "

Il est vrai que cet aveu qu'il lui avait pourtant déjà fait a de nombreuse reprise , l'avez tétaniser . Mais tout étais différant a présent , elle avait répondu a ses baisers , elle l'avait laissez la tenir dans ses bras . Il l'avait caresser , deshabiller . Elle c'était laissais faire , elle en avait même redemander .

- " Oui ..." Il était surpris par sa reaction , il avait penser quelle serait déjà en train de se rhabiller , au lieu de cela elle le regardait comme si elle le découvrait pour la premiére fois .

Il la vit longuement réflechir , elle fronça les sourcils , elle devait surement ce dire quelle était en train de faire l'erreur la plus terrible de toute sa vie .

Elle c'était effectivement poser la question , elle doutait bien sur , mais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir . Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Cole , même si elle avait encore beaucoup de mal a le définir .

- " Embrasse moi ... " Murmura t-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue .


	27. Chapter 27

Il cru qu'il avait mal compris , pendant un instant ce fut comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux . Ils étaient seuls , il se perdit dans la profondeur de son regard , il voulait être sur . Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre encore une fois .

Elle du voir ses doutes car c'est d'elle même quelle alla chercher ces lévres . Il sentit sa langue approfondir le baiser , ses doigts caressaient sa nuque , il ne bougeait toujours pas , il n'y arrivait pas . Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un tel bonheur lui était accorder . La seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimer , ce tenait la , dans son lit , dans ses bras .

- " Cole ... " Elle avait murmurer son prénom , mettant fin au baiser . Elle le fixait intensément quelque peu désorientée par son manque de réaction .

- " Dis moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? " Il savait que c'était une question totalement ridicule , mais il avait besoin de s'en assurer , il voulait être absolument sur .

Il su qu'il était bien réveiller , quand le plus merveilleux des sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu illumina ses traits . Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes elle réclama ses lévres . Et cette fois il y répondit .

Oh mon dieu , fur les seuls mots auquel elle pensa quand il approfondit leurs étreintes , elle sentit ses mains s'égaraient sur sa peau , redessinait le bord de son pantalon . Sans même sans rendre compte elle cambra les hanches , lui donnant la permission d'allez plus , beaucoup plus loin .

Elle soupira de plaisir quand elle sentit ses doigts redessinaient le galbe de ses cuisses . Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle ou le reste du monde n'avais pas sa place .

Un instant , rien qu'un cour instant , elle pensa a sa soeur . Mais au même moment , il lui ravit un énieme baiser et alors elle ne pensa plus a rien d'autre qu'a lui.

En un instant ils se retrouvérent nu , serrer l'un contre l'autre . Et elle perdit définitivement pieds quand elle le sentit la pénetrer d'un puissant coup de rein qui lui arracha un cri de ravissement .

- " Prue ... " Grogna t-il dans la chaleur de son cou , accélerant le rythme de ses hanches contre les siennes .

Il sentit ses ongles griffaient sa peau et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son envie d'elle . Il l'embrassa a en perdre haleine , comme si cela devait être la derniére fois.

Elle su quelle n'était plus trés loin , quand elle perçut une intense chaleur montait au creu de son ventre . Elle ferma les yeux en murmurant son prénom .

Il voulait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible , mais il sentait déjà les prémices de son orgasme l'envahir , en un dernier coup de rein ils vinrent ensemble dans un ultime gémissement .

Il la sentit s'éffondrer dans ses bras , elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine . Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine . Il n'osa rien dire de peur de rompre le charme de l'instant , d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait . Tout était simplement parfait .

Elle tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle , aprés la tempéte qui venait de s'abattre sur elle . Cela faisait bien longtemps quelle ne c'était pas sentis aussi bien , elle ne voulait qu'une chose , en profiter .

Il sentit son souffle ce faire plus léger et il sus quelle c'était endormis . Il rafermit sa prise sur sa hanche et deposa un tendre baiser sur son front . En cet instant il était le plus heureux des hommes et il était bien décider a tout faire pour le rester .

Il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction a son réveil , mais il savait qu'il allait se battre pour elle , pour eux . Ce qu'ils avaient était bien trop précieux pour le gacher .

Il était prét a lui répeter qu'il l'aimé tout les jours si il le fallait , il savait qu'il arriverait a la convaincre .

- " Je t'aime ... " murmura t-elle au creu de son oreille a moitié endormis

Mais peut-être était ce déjà le cas .

End


End file.
